


Boys Will Be Boys

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never forgets the feel of satin tresses between his fingers; of minutely freckled skin, tresses of platinum blond, smiles that offer solitude and eyes so bright they’re almost blinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with all of my rare-pairs; and Rokuner, or whatever it's called, will always be near the top of the list.

_They’re just boys._

Simple, single-minded boys whose thoughts linger from things like breakfast, lunch and dinner to where they’re going to go on their next adventure; whether it’s the beach, the Station or even just the Haunted Mansion on the other end of town.  
Young, carefree teenage boys that could hardly care less about the Independent Studies homework collecting dust on their study desks at home, adrenaline thrumming through their veins at the thought of exploration and excitement and _fun_.

There’s moments, yes, where that excitement gives way to brazen youth and blood, battered knuckles and thick bruises; boys like them will fight for -- and sometimes even against -- each other to prove their beliefs and keep them strong.  
Boys are-- fully aware of how complicated ( and unnecessary ) girlfriends are, or girls in general - they’re much more comfortable in their own, and each others’, company, sharing ice-cream and telling stories of other times, other worlds, things imagined yet real.

Some girls are worth the confusion - ones who show kindness and intelligence and are able to snap back with sarcasm or integrity - but there’s not many of them, and the one they cling to is one that is more tomboyish in nature. Though they can hardly complain about that, because when she smiles all comes into focus, she’s encouragement and motivation in the guise of chocolate locks and emerald hues that burn a memory into their minds’ eyes without anyone noticing, as well as their other companion, a photographer in his own right, who takes physical evidence of smiles and laughter and joy.

Intelligence and contemplation - both forced on them because of the passing days; or maybe they’ve been there the entire time, hidden by naivety and childish wonder - inspire curiosity that’s occasionally sated.  
During the day it’s a casual brush of skin, maybe a small smile offered that interprets differently to most; but when the sun, for which the town’s famous, eventually settles and only darkness is offered to the world, adrenaline thrums and things become a bit more adventurous.

Boys will be boys, offering playfulness more often than not - but serious times come occasionally.  
One form slips through the other’s window, marred with bruises and no explanation - and two huddle together on a mattress with a blanket, clinging to clothes and skin and Silence.

‘Affection’ is an unknown word to boys of sixteen years, and yet sometimes it’s offered without any context, nothing to show for it but wandering fingers, lips, the saturated tang of sea-salt that neither can complain about. Occasional apologies are offered in response to more than worrisome sounds, boundaries crossed for the sake of curiosity - and in the morning it’s never forgotten but never mentioned. They simply retrace their steps the next time it happens, never questioning how far into friendship this stretches.

He never forgets the feel of satin tresses between his fingers; of minutely freckled skin, tresses of platinum blond, smiles that offer solitude and eyes so bright they’re almost blinding.

One’s fully aware of the fact it all happens, treading through calm and dangerous territory both;  
And yet he’s left to wonder whether or not it was all worth it - for it’s all erased as if it never existed.  
And when he sees him through _His_ eyes, all bright smiles and laughter, the tear that falls is _real_.  
And that is enough to prove, to him, that all that happened was enough.


End file.
